Beautiful Monster
by MissIrreplaceable
Summary: She is the beginning, and she is the end. She is the thing that monsters are afraid of. She is light, hope, beautiful, pure and good. She is dark, destruction, death, pain, and evil. She is beautiful, and she is a monster. She is a beautiful monster. But can he save her from her darkness and she him? Or will he be her tragic ending? AU, Based off Skillet's Monster


** Some Things Were Made To Be Broken**

**Prologue**

(Flashback)

_Kimi sat in her room and cried, tears cascaded down her face and bosom down to her swollen belly. 'Did he think I wouldn't find out? Did he think me foolish?' _

_She ran her claws through her stark white hair and put on a smile as she heard her twin children tumble into the room. "Momma?" an 8 year old Kaiden asked.  
_

_ He was the spitting image of his father, with black claws, bright silvery eyes , and onyx colored hair. "Why are you crying?" he asked in his adorable inquisitive tone. She ignored his question and looked at him and his younger twin sister, Kagome. _

_She was an odd, but beautiful mix of both her and Haku, Kagome's father, but she was the only one in the family that inherited Kimi's markings and... other abilities and attributes. _

_She had onyx hair that was streaked with a bright white color, her claws were long and glassy, much like her mother's. Two twin stripes of silvery black ran from her cheek to wrap around the back of her neck only to continue on her other cheek and a silver outlined black star that adorned her forehead.  
_

_Her eyes were an eerie obsidian color that changed as well as her white hair and claws did, with her emotions._

_ She dismissed his question with a wave of her hand and a smile. "Oh, don't worry about it darling, momma just misses daddy."_

_ Satisfied with that, Kaiden ran out to play with the other boys. Kagome hadn't moved."Kaggy? What's the matter, dearest?" _

_Kagome shifted her feet and stared at the ground before looking up at her mother with teary eyes, "He's with them isn't he, his new family?"_

_Kimi looked torn, her daughter was too wise for one so young. So instead Kimi just smiled and said, "as long as he's happy dear, I am happy."_

_ Of course that was a lie but still, an eight year old, shouldn't worry about matters such as those ones. Kagome gave her mother a weary look before walking out the door and going to the park to play with her brothers and sisters.  
_

_Haku came home about an hour after that. She hugged him and tears welled up in her eyes before she pushed them back. She looked down at her claws, silver. No doubt, her hair and eyes were the same.  
_

_"Kimi?" Haku looked at his wife and saw the color change in her. "Kimi what's the matter, love?"  
_

_When he said those words she wondered, 'Was he calling that whore love as well?' She could clearly smell the sex through the concealment spell he placed on himself. _

_Her silvery heart broken eyes, tinged red if only slightly. "Do you think me stupid, Haku?" she murmured quietly and bitterly.  
_

_"W-what?" He managed to tumble out.  
_

_"You've been sneaking out to meet that whore every time my back was turned. I'm carrying your child Haku! Not to mention the seven that we already have! Why are you trading in your family for a cheap harlot, especially when you have a willing wife who loved you right here?!" She yelled, tears of frustration, anger, and bitterness falling down her face.  
_

_"She's not a cheap harlot, Kimi. I think I love her, her and little Hinara." He smiled dreamily. "Leave." she hissed, her bangs covering her now completely red eyes, they barely had a trace of silver in them._

* * *

_His face became blank as he walked out the door. Kimi fell to the floor as sorrow overtook her once bright and beautiful features, they were filled with nothing but emptiness and internal pain._

_ She walked slowly to her closet and pulled out a blade. "I'm sorry little one." She rubbed her tummy lightly with a clawed hand before wrapping both hands around it and plunging it into herself. "Aah!" She cried out in agony._

* * *

_Kagome was coming home from the park, she was out voted when they decided who should get the games. That and she had to use the restroom. "Aah!" she heard a cry and smelt the familiar scent of bled and heard flesh being torn. "Mamma!" She cried.  
_

_She fell on her knees and crawled to her mother. "Mamma?"  
_

_Kimi reached up with a bloody hand a touched Kagome's face. "My beautiful baby girl, I'm so sorry." She paused and began to choke on the blood pooling in her mouth._

_ "Kagome, don't ever let yourself be hurt, as I have." She whispered before she let herself surrender to the darkness that was calling._

_Haku felt a burning sensation pour through his mating mark. Then pain wracked his entire being, as if he was struck by lightning. 'Kimi'. He tore his pants up his legs and ran out the door, not even bothering to look back at Hari, the demoness he had traded in Kimi for.  
_

_Haku arrived at the house about 3 minutes later, he walked in and saw the grueling sight of his mate and wife laying on the floor, covered in blood._

_"Kimi!" he rushed to her side, but it was too late she was already dead. He looked around the room and saw Kagome, her face and hands covered in her mother's blood._

_ "Kagome?" he whispered, slowly walking to her side. Kagome looked at him with hate "You did this." She stared at him with cold empty eyes. "You killed mother." Her voice was cold and dead, much like her mother.  
_

_"It should have been you." She hissed her eyes flashing completely black. She clashed her wrists together and disappeared in a flash of silver and black.  
_

* * *

_After her mother died, Kagome went missing for three months, and when she came back, she wasn't the same. Her older brothers and sisters had moved out on their own and Kagome and Kaiden, like always, decided to stay together._

_ Kagome hated Hira, and Hinara, not bothering to hide it. She quite often told them, or showed them. It didn't really help that Hinara was a bitch to Kagome of course. But surely, she had her 'reasons'.  
_

(End)

**A/N: So what do you think? R&R :P**

** - K.T.  
**


End file.
